Micro Fanfictions of KunZoi II
by Moonlight Outsider
Summary: A micro fiction means a fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters-Also less than 200 English words or even fewer. And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Series two. Enjoy them, please. English version.
1. Chapter 1

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

So, a new series starts~ ^^ And there will be also 20 independent stories in this series.

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.1:**

Zoisite was scared by a mouse which suddenly went through the Elysium royal garden and couldn't help screamed. Not until quite a while after the mouse disappeared did Zoisite noticed that he was snuggling up to the arms of his teacher Kunzite. Kunzite chuckled and amused that Zoisite was not a little kid but still that afraid of the mice. Zoisite deeply blushed while apologizing for his losing his behavior, but at the same time he secretly retrospected that the embrace of that glacier was really warm.

In the second day, to Zoisite's surprise, he saw Kunzite carrying a lot of food feeding the mice...

**The author's words:** I guess you may remember the mice in the episode 31 of the anime~ Those mice trailing Zoi~ ^^

Well, Kunzite was really grateful to the mouse which gave him the chance to stole a touch from Zoisite~ ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.2:**

"Kunzite-sama, don't try to deny that the only thing you care about is your mission!"

"..."

Staring at the silent silver-haired man, Zoisite couldn't help slaped him. Kunzite was taken aback for an instance, and soon narrowed his silver eyes:"Zoisite, dare you slap me, who is your mentor, once more?"

Another slap without even thought.

To Zoisite's surprise, Kunzite chucked slightly before grabbed the boy's slender palm pulled his lover into his embrace:"How can I not care about such a submissive little one, Zoisite?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.3:**

"Why never ask me, Kunzite-sama?"

"Ask you what?"

"Why never ask me whether I love you or not, what if I didn't love you?" Though saying so, with these words that pair of emerald eyes flashing slyly.

"There's no need to ask, Zoisite. I could find out whatever you're thinking from your beautiful eyes." The silver-haired man bent to plant a gentle but passionate kiss on those rosy lips, "What is more important, I still love you even if you didn't love me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.4:**

Kunzite gazed at the emerald eyes of that copper-haired boy and narrowed his silver eyes:"Zoisite, I'll turn to Princess Serenity of the Sailor Senshi if you don't answer me."

However the beauty didn't show his jealousy as usual. He just kept silent carelessly, his smiling expression didn't change even a little bit.

The silver-haired tennou sighed a deep sigh, carefully put the photo of Zoisite back before turned to face his last battle.

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words:** For Kunzite's last battle in the episode 44 of the anime version~


	5. Chapter 5

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.5:**

The copper-haired boy felt that his teacher was different from usually. Sure enough, the silver-haired man suddenly grabbed Zoisite and tried to force him to a kiss after training.

Zoisite tried hard to struggle:"You...Please don't, Kunzite-sama! I'm not a girl, I'm male!" Yet he felt that perhaps he wasn't really that against it as he appeared to be.

Kunzite didn't release the boy, instead he even loosened his embrace:"I know, Zoisite." His eyebrow raised: "So am I. Does it matter?"

Finally Zoisite gave up, not until then did he find that such was the kind of warmth he had expected for long.


	6. Chapter 6

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.6:**

Kunzite was gazing at Zoisite in the rose garden with a faint smile on his usually expressionless face. Nephrite besides him found the unusual situation and sighed:"Well, Kunzite, we have never expected that such a man as glacier and you could be a gay."

"I've never been a gay." Kunzite answered thoughtfully while his voice couldn't help became lovingly, "but Zoisite is happen to be a boy, so what else can I be other than a gay?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:** Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.7:**

Zoisite didn't live the training field immediately, the sense of Kunzite in it made his stealthily intoxicated.

Suddenly his silver-haired teacher who had left just now appeared again with a flash of pink energy:"Zoisite, I think I had something left in here." Zoisite forced himself to calm down before asked with a pretended joking tone:"Well, it's so rare to see Kunzite-sama forgetting things with him. What is it then?"

The silver sight locked with the emerald eyes and gazed deep them:"My heart, Zoisite."


	8. Chapter 8

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:**

Well, sorry for delaying soooooooo long... I'm so busy these days(well, when are you NOT busy? =_=), and finally I could update these micro fanfictions~ ^^

Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.8:**

"It's impossible for my student to fail the examine, Zosite, take it easy." Kunzite encouraged his student with gentleness which was rare to see from such a glacier, but was still useless to make the younger one less nervous.

If he fail the exam that means he would never be a royal guardian of the prince, and he would never have a change to be so close to Lord Kunzite, who was secretly loved by him for so long...

With his mind wandering Zoisite suddenly fell into a warm embrace: "If you failed, Zoisite, then I'll keep you by my side."


	9. Chapter 9

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:**

Well, sorry for delaying soooooooo long... I'm so busy these days(well, when are you NOT busy? =_=), and finally I could update these micro fanfictions~ ^^

Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.9:**

"She is your Angel of beauty, that senshi of beauty, isn't she?" Zoisite tried his best to hide his jealousy, but it was too difficult for him to hid his sadness and hopelessness.

"Perhaps she is, only if you insist." The silver-haired genernal chuckled affectionately as held the younger one to keep the boy in his embrace from escaping, "But Zoisite, you are my Seraph."

~Oo*oO~

**The Author's words:** Well, you know the differences between Seraph and Angel in the heaven, don't you~ ^^


	10. Chapter 10

**Micro fanfics of KunZoi**

A micro fiction means an independent fiction which is shorter than 200 Chinese Characters(Also less than 200 English words or even fewer, I think~).

And these are micro fanfictions of KunZoi, each chapter is an independent story. Enjoy them, please~

**The author's words:**

Well, I don't know how to discribe how long has it been since I last updated this micro fanfiction serie... I'm so busy these days(well, when are you NOT busy? =_=), and finally I could update these micro fanfictions~

But my list of ideas that needing to be written to fanfictions is already as long as the milky way...

Dear all, thank you for reviewing, and hope you enjoy them~ ^^

**Disclaimer:** Sailormoon is the property of Takeuchi Naoko, Kodansha and Toei Animation. All characters, settings etc. are used without permission. This is a fanfiction of Sailor Moon, for my interest in the KunZoi pair, and I promise that there is definitely neither illegal nor financial purpose.

~Oo*oO~

**Story No.10:**

"Zoisite, you are already a grown-up."

"Yes, Kunzite-sama..." Zoisite lowered his head shivering, would Kunzite be annoyed because of that? Or does the older man mean that he doesn't like Zoisite being so close to him?

"As a result, Zoisite, perhaps we could try some more interesting adult-only games."

~Oo*oO~

**The author's words:** It seems that Kunzite is looking forward to try some evil ideas with his lover Zoisite~


End file.
